


just feel that beat and sing it

by inkspillz



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, a capella group au, he/him and they/them pronouns for taako taaco, modern au but they keep d&d races, no one asked for it but ur getting it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: It’s the last show in this country and they haven’t pulled anything this show. Taako deserves a little chaos. They walk over to Kravitz, still singing the familiar melody. They grab his wrist and spins the bass into their chest, they face out to the stage, arm around Kravitz and hear whistles.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 4





	just feel that beat and sing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! ok basically this is just pentatonix au bc i know way too much about their group. i’m going to use some things from the formation of ptx’s group (such as how they attained their beatboxer and what happened to the bass) and such to form the group in this fic when i get to that! also i’m a competitive choral singer and have been for the last 5 years so i will use some technical terms and such... though hopefully not too much to the point you won’t be able to follow.

Taako deserves to have a little fun, right? Right?

Hell, they have had a crush on Krav forever, they pull stunts like this on stage all the time. 

Fuck it. It’s the last show in this country and they haven’t pulled anything this show. Taako deserves a little chaos. They walk over to Kravitz, still singing the familiar melody. They grab his wrist and spins the bass into their chest, they face out to the stage, arm around Kravitz and hear whistles. 

It’s this song they’ve never pulled a stunt too.

“Let’s fall in love.” They sing into his ear, Kravitz turns, eyebrows turned upwards in question and Taako‘s sure they’ve ruined everything. They spin on stage, Kravitz stage right and Taako stage left, facing eachother, eye contact heavy. Merle has an interlude and Taako can hear their heart in their chest.

They hear Magnus and Lup echo their part, and for a second they think Kravitz is going to walk back to where he’d been standing.

Then he steps forward, “There’s a game in the world, a little bit of cat and mouse. With the boys,”

“And the girls.” Taako and Lup say joining in.

He takes their hand as they sing the rest of the song, spinning him around the stage. They all sing the last few measures and Magnus finishes the last line solo. 

And Kravitz.

Kravitz kisses them as the lights fade into blackout. He blinks and he grabs their wrist, pulling them to bows. The group wishes goodnight to the city and Kravitz is dragging them off stage and into his dressing room.

The loud noises from the crowd and technicians quiet as Kravitz locks the door behind them.

Kravitz fiddles with his thumbs, “Look- Taako, I’m sorry.”

“Don‘t.” It comes out harsher than they mean, “Fuck. I don’t mean it like that. M’dude, you have nothing to apologise for.”

“Taako, I kissed you in front of a stadium sized audience.” He replies, walking to the mirror.

Taako makes eye contact with him through the mirror, voice soft, but they know Kravitz can hear, “Did you want to?”

Kravitz’s eyebrows furrow, “What,” 

“Did ya want to kiss me, me, Taako Taaco. The person you just put your lips onto, goofus?” They walk behind him, putting a hand on the small of his back.

Kravitz nods slightly, “I did.”

Taako turns the man around immediately, pushing him against the counter, “Then hell have I been an idiot.” He mutters, kissing him. 

Kravitz kisses back and his hands go to Taako’s hips, pulling them in.

Taako pushes Kravitz to be sitting on the surface and climbs onto him, thighs directly on his trousers from their own skirt. 

A knock sounds on the door and the two pull away, Lup’s familiar voice coming through, “I trust you two are alright in there? I will kick down this door if you don’t answer.”

“Just peachy Lu-Lu.” Taako calls.

“Then come get your stuff, dipshit. Street clothes, we need to go to the hotel.”

Taako slides off Kravitz, winking and opens the door, Lup hands them a suitcase and shoes, “You’ve got fifteen minutes till we leave.” She drags her thumb under his lip, holding up the stained lipstick with an accusatory look.

Taako shuts the door with a smile, turning back to Kravitz, they set their suitcase on the counter next to him and undoes it as the man finally slides off the counter.

Taako pulls his phone from the top where Lup must have stashed it and sees two condoms. They roll their eyes and shove them into the edge of the suitcase. Taako pulls out a large rainbow sweater and skinny jeans. They pull the blouse they had been wearing off and notice Kravitz staring, “C’mon, you heard the lady, get dressed. Nice to know you like what you see though.”

They throw the sweater on and it hangs to right under their ass, they hadn’t planned it, but to know it would mess with Kravitz was so satisfying. They unbuttoned their skirt and slid it off, crouching to pick up their clothes. They fold it in their arms and put it back in their suitcase, “For as much gothic fashion as you wear, gothic lolita dresses are one thing I haven’t seen you in.”

Kravitz is slipping on black cargo pants, “I’ve seen you in a lot of bright fashion, but I’ve never seen you in lolita dresses either.”

Taako slides on their jeans, tucking in the sweater and pulling a white belt from their stuff to hold the outfit in place.

They sit on the counter and put the rainbow platforms Lup handed them on and watches as Kravitz finishes getting dressed, Kravitz pulling on a corseted vest over his puffy shirt and black boots with purple ladder laces running up to his knee.

Taako checks their phone and shoves the ankle boots they'd worn on stage into their suitcase, zipping it shut, “We’ve still got 10 minutes, your gothic highness.”

Kravitz sighs, “Can we talk about it, where we want it to go?”

“Krav,” Taako replies, laughing nervously, they didn’t want to lose it.

“You can't tell me there wasn’t romance in your emotions on stage, Taako.” Kravitz tilts his head, a few box braids falling off his shoulder.

“You’re right, I can’t.” They confirm.

“So you’re interested in me, romantically?” He asks, stepping towards them.

Taako nods slowly.

“I feel the same, I’ve felt the same for months.”

“Well then, do you want to try this out, bubbaleigh?” They say, extending a hand.

“If you’ll have me.” Kravitz replies softly, taking it and kissing them. Taako doesn’t think they’ll get over the feeling of his mouth on their own anytime soon. 

Taako pulls back laughing, “Boy howdy we are going to get in so much trouble for that first kiss.”

Kravitz leans against their face, “Yet, I can't find a reason to regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of the fic is ‘Sing’ by pentatonix because it felt appropriate, and the song their group is covering is ‘Lets fall in love’ by mother mother.
> 
> and for anyone curious the formation of the group is as follows: lup - soprano, taako - alto, magnus - baritone, kravitz - bass, merle - beatboxer
> 
> i Can Not Write taako for the life of me and i will not stop until i can


End file.
